Episode 5895 (14th April 2011)
Plot Feeling torn, Jimmy pulls away from kissing Kelly. He says that he knows he wouldn't have married someone he didn't love and can't turn his back on Nicola and Angelica. At the same time, Nicola is seething following her encounter with Kelly and resolves to find the cash to get rid of her once and for all. At Tall Trees, Kelly is upset when a fiercely determined Nicola marches in, tells her that she knows it's only money she's after and offers her £2,340 in cash to leave the village. Kelly is amused by Nicola's desperation but ushers her out, agreeing to think about it. Later, Nicola is thrilled when Jimmy tells her that he wants to be a good husband and give their marriage a shot. She and Jimmy are planning a trip away to reconnect when Kelly arrives at the door and tearfully reveals that Nicola threatened her and tried to pay her off. As Nicola lashes out, Jimmy holds her back while Kelly hands the cash back and leaves, feigning upset. Nicola is devastated as Jimmy tells her that he needs to be with someone he can trust, not someone who is scheming behind his back. Meanwhile, as Jackson is bored at home, Hazel tries to encourage him to set about arranging something nice for Aaron. At the pub later, Hazel is enjoying her birthday bash and Jackson convinces Hazel and Jerry that he's enjoying himself too, but Aaron notices his façade slip as he struggles to paint on a smile. However, he's encouraged when Jackson invites him to go to a comedy gig with him in town tomorrow night. Elsewhere, Alex enjoys making an impression on Hannah; David is frustrated when Leyla admits that she's thinking about apologising to Alicia; and Paddy gets very drunk at Hazel's birthday party. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Roz Fielding - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *John Barton - James Thornton *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Carl King - Tom Lister *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Joe Chappell - Scott Taylor *Jerry Walsh - Michael J Jackson Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Brook Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Dale Head - Living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Leyla's - Shop floor and exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,900,000 viewers (15th place - joint with Episode 5896 (15th April 2011)). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes